


QR One Shot #1

by osbournebemydaddy



Category: Quiet Riot
Genre: 80s, Band, Bands, F/M, Music, Musicians, One Shot, quiet riot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osbournebemydaddy/pseuds/osbournebemydaddy
Summary: Kevin and Frankie drop by a friend's house and are greeted by a surprise
Relationships: Kevin DuBrow/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	QR One Shot #1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little blurb about one of my favorite bands. There's nothing about them on this site so far, so I thought I'd add one.

“Myra?” Kevin tapped on the door to her dorm room. No answer came. He tried once more. Again, no answer. He hesitated before Frankie piped up.  
“Just try the door, man. If she’s in, she’s in, and if she’s not we can come back later. Since when have you been so modest?” Kevin shook himself slightly. Frankie was right, he didn’t know what was making him so hesitant. He tried the door; it was unlocked. He pushed it open, and they both received quite a shock as they entered.  
Myra was lying on her back on her bed with her eyes closed and her legs spread. Both of her hands were between her legs and she pleasured herself vigorously. Kevin noticed absently that she had on her good pair of headphones before snapping out of his reverie.   
“We’ve got to get out of here, man, she definitely wasn’t expecting us.” He turned to push Frankie back out the door, only to find that he was nowhere to be seen. Before he had time to wonder why (as this was very out of character for his womanizing friend), Myra’s pleasured sighing drew his attention back to her.  
“Kevin,” she sighed breathily. “Oh, Kevin.” He whirled around fast enough that he nearly lost his balance, mortified to be caught standing in the doorway, gawking. The rest of the group would never let him hear the end of this one. But wait, her eyes were still closed, so how could she have seen him? Or hear him, for that matter, with her good headphones on.  
That’s when it dawned on him.  
She couldn’t see him, but she could hear him. She was listening to the band on her phone, pleasuring herself to their music. It was his voice that aroused her so deeply, albeit indirectly. Desire flamed through his core at the thought.   
Her breathing came more quickly now, and her pleasured sighs were gradually morphing into cries as she approached climax. Kevin knew it was in his best interest to leave; although it aroused him more by the second, this was clearly not an event he was intended to witness nor take part in. Even so, he remained frozen to the spot. He’d never given the idea of Myra like this any thought before but seeing her bring herself to orgasm to the sound of his voice aroused him more than any other girl he’d been with. Still, he pushed the ever-growing desire to close the distance between them and touch her down and turned for the door. He definitely wanted her, but not like this, it was too creepy. He slipped as quietly out the door as he could. Just as the latch clicked into place, Myra’s final ecstatic cry of “Kevin!” could be heard through it.  
He was grinning to himself the whole way back to his and Frankie’s room.


End file.
